


Powroty

by rozalia_trekowska



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska
Summary: Nigdy nie jest za daleko by wrócić.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 10





	Powroty

Mogli wycelować w niego całą broń tego świata. Było mu wszystko jedno. Odkąd Spock złożył rezygnację "z powodów osobistych" i opuścił Enterprise, Jim miał wrażenie, że żyje tylko w połowie. Ciągle coś go uwierało. Tak jak wtedy kiedy ma się na coś ochotę, a nie wie się do końca na co i zjada się różne rzeczy, ale żadna z nich nie sprawia przyjemności, nie przynosi nasycenia. Wszystko było teraz takie byle jakie. Nie odczuwał satysfakcji. Wykonywał mechanicznie czynności, pracował. 

Na wakacje namówił go Bones. Że wyjazd dobrze mu zrobi, pozna kogoś, zabawi się, opali, popływa w jakiejś lazurowej wodzie. Zmieni otoczenie. Nie wspominał o tym, że tu pewnie wszystko pachnie mu Spockiem. Że gaśnie, marnieje w oczach i tak dalej być nie może. Zgodził się. Spakował. Tydzień urlopu. 

Spock niczego mu nie wyjaśnił. Po prostu odszedł. Jim nie wiedział dlaczego. Ta niewiedza była dla niego najgorsza. Bał się, że zrobił coś nie tak. Może był złym kapitanem, złym przyjacielem. Gdy o tym myślał, zaraz zaczynała boleć go głowa. Próbował go zatrzymać, wyciągnąć z niego powód. Jak grochem o ścianę. Nie rozmawiali. Spock odpowiadał pustymi zdaniami. Być może brzmiały logicznie. Dla Jima nie miały żadnego sensu. Nawet się porządnie nie pożegnali. Wydawało mu się, że są blisko. Czy mógł się aż tak pomylić? Widocznie tak. Był głupcem. Zawsze. Kto mu w ogóle pozwolił dowodzić statkiem.

Stał teraz na jakiejś obcej, zakurzonej planecie. Nie jest pewien jak się tu znalazł. Trochę dużo pił, różne wymyślne, kolorowe drinki, w głośnych, parnych klubach. To było do niego zupełnie niepodobne, ale myślał, że może tak to zagłuszy. Nawet nie wie dokładnie co, nie nazwał tego jeszcze. Nie przyznał się sam przed sobą.

W ustach czuł krew. Ręce związane z tyłu jakimś drutem, chyba kolczastym, odrętwiałe do tego stopnia, że nie czuje już bólu. Otaczają go cztery postacie. Celują do niego z jakiejś broni. Nie miał okazji się im przyjrzeć. W tej chwili widzi niewyraźnie, nie wie czy dlatego, że panuje tu jakiś dziwny półmrok, czy dlatego, że go pobili i jest zmęczony. A może to alkohol, ostatnie co pamięta to szklanka, miała bardzo dziwny kształt, trzymał ją w dłoni. Położyłby się. Teraz często śni mu się Spock. Przychodzi do niego prawie co noc. Może jak go zabiją zaśnie i już zawsze będzie śnił ten sam sen, o tych spiczastych uszach, smukłych palcach, gęstych, czarnych włosach. Tylko to mu zostało.

Zadzwoniło mu w uszach. Dostał czymś w głowę. Ciemność. Pustka.

Odzyskał przytomność w jakiejś piwnicy. Nie wie, co to za miejsce, ale jest bardzo wilgotno, zimno i śmierdzi. Jest mu wszystko jedno. Nie ma siły. To, że jeszcze go nie zabili zaczyna go zastanawiać. Musi być im do czegoś potrzebny. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Brzydzi się bezsensownym cierpieniem. Robieniem z bólu rozrywki. Nie jest już związany. Rany na nadgarstkach dają o sobie znać. Dotyka palcami czoła, dostał tuż nad skronią. Krew już zaschła. Musiał być długo nieprzytomny. Dopiero zaczyna odczuwać rzeczywistość, wyostrzają się jego zmysły. Ubranie lepi mu się do ciała, jest spocony, brudny. Ból. Dudni mu w czaszce. Głód, który mdłościami podchodzi do gardła. Strach? Chyba już tak. Obojętność zamienia się w niepokój. Ciąży mu w piersi. Nie da się go przełknąć ani wypluć. Powinien wstać i zbadać otoczenie. Nie chce się ruszać. Zamyka oczy.

Jest ze Spockiem w turbowindzie. Stoją bardzo blisko siebie. Czuje jego zapach, nic intensywnego, żadnych perfum, to jego skóra, pot, mydło, jakieś miętowe nuty, może pasta do zębów. Mógłby coś zrobić. Nigdy nie miał odwagi. Teraz też, trzyma się tylko kurczowo tych wspomnień w postaci w jakiej je zapamiętał. Nic do nich nie dodaje. Był na to czas, mogłyby wyglądać inaczej. 

Nie zdąża zasnąć. Czyjś krzyk, skierowany do niego, wyrywa go gwałtownie z przedsennych marzeń. Nic nie rozumie. Dostaje w brzuch, tak, że nie może złapać oddechu. Bardzo wkurza go fakt, że ktoś go kopie, leżącego, bezbronnego, nie stawiającego oporu, o nic niepytającego. Potem przychodzi ktoś jeszcze i teraz krzyczy na tego, który go uderzył. Przyniósł wodę i coś do jedzenia. Kładzie przed nim, po czym oboje wychodzą.

Wypija duszkiem zawartość kubka, dopiero, gdy przełknął wszystko, pomyślał, że mógł to chociaż wcześniej powąchać. Smakowało jednak jak zwykła woda. Jedzenie wygląda podejrzanie. Na razie się wstrzyma.

Próbuje zorientować się w czasie, ale jeszcze zanim się tu znalazł miał problemy z określeniem daty. Na pewno powinien już wrócić z wakacji. Nie wie tylko ile się spóźnia. Dzień? Trzy? Nie może się doliczyć. Pewnie już go szukają.

Miał rację. Na Enterprise poruszenie. Bones zawiadomił Spocka. Musiał. Jeśli ktoś ma go znaleźć, to tylko on. Jimowi nawet nie przyszło to do głowy. Jest pewien, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Nawet gdyby go nie porwali, gdyby po prostu był teraz na statku. To już historia. Dlatego mu się nie spieszy. Jeśli załoga jest bezpieczna, nie ma po co wracać.

Nie ma już ich. Jest on i Spock. Daleko. Żadnych nas. Żadnej unii. Więzi. Bliskości. Czy w ogóle kiedyś było coś więcej? To mu nie daje spokoju. Jeśli była szansa, a on jej nie wykorzystał. Tchórz. Jest tchórzem. O czym on w ogóle myśli. Zamiast się ratować. Zaraz tu zgnije.

Gdy widzi przed sobą poważną twarz Spocka, wydaje mu się, że ma zwidy, że to tylko jakieś przedśmiertne halucynacje. Czuje jednak jego dotyk, zbyt wyraźnie by był jedynie przywidzeniem. Nie powinien się tym w tej chwili przejmować, ale krępuje się tym jak wygląda, brudny, cuchnący. Spock pewnie myśli, że musiał się doprowadzić do takiego stanu wieloma głupimi decyzjami. Ma rację. Teraz to już na pewno nie będzie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia.

Spock coś do niego mówi, że musi go stąd zabrać, bo inaczej nie uda się ich teleportować na statek. Mówi trochę jak do dziecka, jak do jakiejś kruchej istoty. Zadaje pytania, czy wszystko dobrze, czy coś go boli, czy jest ranny. Jim na żadne nie odpowiada. Czy da radę wstać. Kiwa głową. Próbuje, nie udaje mu się. Podnosi się jedynie na kolana, chwieje. Spock go chwyta. Bierze na ręce, unosi tak lekko i swobodnie, że Jim ma wrażenie, że już uleciał ze swojego ciała. Że została z niego tylko jakaś nic nie ważąca powłoka. Ale wtedy czuje. Czuje ciepło ciała Spocka, przyspieszone bicie serca, jego zapach, jak ze wspomnień, trochę więcej potu, mydło, mięta. Jeśli go wypuści z tych ramion, jeśli znowu go zostawi – umrze, jest tego pewien, już nigdy nie złapie oddechu. Trzyma się go kurczowo, ale powoli słabnie, oczy zamyka mu ciemność.

Otwiera je dopiero w ambulatorium. Jest boleśnie jasno, nie może przyzwyczaić się do światła. Jest sam. Mógłby kogoś zawołać, ale chce widzieć tylko jedną osobę. Zakłada, że już dawno nie ma jej na Enterprise. W końcu wykonał już swoje zadanie. Pewnie tak mu podpowiadała logika. Poczucie obowiązku. To wszystko bez sensu. Przychodzi Bones, wyrzuca z siebie dużo słów: chcieli cię sprzedać, Jim, handel żywym towarem, masz szczęście, że tak to się skończyło, że nie zdążyli, mało brakowało. Jim milczy. Nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Ton doktora się zmienia, jest zmartwiony. Podaje mu jakieś leki. Wychodzi. Jim obraca się na bok, patrzy w białą ścianę. Jakie to szczęście, myśli, jakie to on ma szczęście? Już go nie ma. Jeszcze przed chwilą czuł jego ciepło. Odeszło. Znowu.

Słyszy, że otwierają się drzwi. Kroki. Ktoś siada obok. Mydlany zapach, mięta. Serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Odwraca się, niezbyt sprawnie, jest cały obolały. Spock mu asystuje, łapie go delikatnie za ramiona, poprawia poduszkę. Medyczne odczyty za głową Jima wariują, widać, że podnosi mu się ciśnienie, puls przyspiesza. Spock wstaje, chce wychodzić. Moja obecność cię denerwuje. Takie wyciąga wnioski. Jim go zatrzymuje, chwyta za rękę. Już i tak myślał, że jest martwy. Nic nie straci. Musi coś wreszcie zrobić, coś powiedzieć. Zostań. Chcę żebyś został. Twoja obecność nie sprawia mi przykrości. Twoja obecność jest...waha się...pożądana. Zasycha mu w ustach. Sięga po wodę, Spock jest szybszy. Podaje mu szklankę. Ręka Jima drży. Czuje zawstydzenie. Już ma pytać dlaczego naprawdę odszedł ze służby i dlaczego po niego wrócił, ale Spock sam zaczyna mówić. Zakochałem się. Słyszy i nie wierzy. Im więcej Spock mówi, tym trudniej mu uwierzyć. Że z początku nie wiedział co się dzieje, że myślał, że to minie. Nie mijało. Było intensywniej, trudniej. Założył, że to nielogiczne. Że jedyne dobre wyjście z tej sytuacji, to opuszczenie statku. Ale dalej śnił o nim każdej nocy. Gdy dowiedział się, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie, nie wahał się, ani sekundy. I wtedy był już pewien. Jeśli przeżyje, powie mu. No i powiedział.

Jim zrobił to samo. To było łatwe. Kocham. Dlaczego nie wyznał tego wcześniej. To już bez znaczenia.

Za przyzwoleniem doktora, po krótkich negocjacjach, opuścił ambulatorium.

Leży teraz wtulony w Spocka, w jego pokoju, w jego łóżku. Jest gorąco i dobrze. Metaliczny smak w ustach zastąpiła mięta. Nie myśli o żadnych złych rzeczach, nie boi się. Wie dokładnie na co ma ochotę. Chce się z nim kochać. Może jeszcze nie w tej chwili, jest wyczerpany i wciąż boli go prawie każdy ruch. Dzisiaj wystarczy obecność, bliskość oddechu. Nie ma na sobie koszulki, tylko luźne spodnie od piżamy. Spock chciał obejrzeć wszystkie jego siniaki, zadrapania i rany. Był przejęty. Gładził je palcami. Potem składał na nich pocałunki, tak jakby mogły mieć uzdrawiającą moc. Miały.  
  
---


End file.
